Chagas disease, vectored by triatomine kissing bugs is the most serious parasitic disease of Latin America. The World Bank has calculated an annual loss due to Chagas disease to the endemic countries of Latin America equivalent to over US$6.5 billion per year. Control of Chagas disease is now given high priority by Latin American governments. The primary future research requirements for control of vectors of Chagas disease are: 1) Better control techniques, 2) Better vector sampling techniques, 3) Better organization of epidemiological surveillance. This proposal aims to provide the improved vector surveillance technology and new vector control techniques that are imperative to long term management of Chagas disease. The primary goals of this Phase II SBIR are: to develop known kissing bug attractants into a functional lure system for three important Chagas disease vectors, interface lures with improved triatomine traps to form baited traps, develop lure and kill technology around attractants, demonstrate the efficacy of attractant- baited traps compared to existing passive traps and the efficacy of lure and kill in Latin America. The acute research need for vector control has been identified as improved surveillance. In Phase I research IPM Development Company discovered effective bug attractants and shown that bug attractants greatly improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the present inadequate survey traps. The introduction of attractants may also enhance the ability to introduce transgenic lethal symbiotic bacteria [genetically modified symbiotic bacteria which produce a product that kills the trypanosome causative agent of Chagas disease] into the environment. Attractant-baited kill stations will directly reduce bug populations. Research and development in this area presents commercial opportunities for both surveillance and control technology. The WHO Division of Control of Tropical Diseases control strategy for the elimination of Chagas Disease over the period 1996-2010 is based in part on the interruption of transmission. Robust surveillance is essential to measure the true efficacy of this program. Continued monitoring programs are required to ensure early detection and elimination of reinfestation by the vectors. These factors provide a basis for a continued market for a good surveillance and vector suppression tool. [unreadable] [unreadable]